The Avenger Kissed the Blossom
by guitarscrescendo
Summary: Because Sasuke is dark and Sakura is light yet amidst oppositions and contradictions, they are destined to be together. Drabble # 17: Sakura is a lawyer
1. He is the devil and she is the angel

**AN: **Dedicated to ramen-and-cherries on Tumblr because you are my twinny bear it's you birthday and I love you. Thank you for fangirling with me.

* * *

**Prompt:** He is the Devil and She is the Angel

* * *

Sasuke smirked. So this was the punishment for committing something unthinkable-something the kind of him should never do. He became curious and took a peek of the heavens from the border where the realms of heaven and hell meet. There he saw a pond, sparkling like crystals of the highest quality. Out of it emerged an angel with short and wet pink tresses completely naked, water glistening on her skin and slowly dripping from her body. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

He began visiting the same place and slowly he gets addicted like a moth attracted to the flame. He approached and got to know her. Befriend was not the term. It was more than that. There was something delicate about her-something so pure, innocent and untainted. He wanted to push her away but he also wanted to run his hands over her lips and her soft skin, taste them and satisfy his curiosity. He wanted to know if she tasted as good as she looked.

But then he got find out and the visits stopped. He was arrested and taken here to be judged.

Sasuke stood in front the council of the higher-ups, his hands tied by invisible power-draining cuffs. One of the prominent men in the realm of Hell announced his crime.

"Uchiha Sasuke. S-class black angel. He hid his wings, visited the heavens and befriended an angel resulting in the disruption of the balance of the two realms. Punishment: He will be locked away for an indefinite period of time deprived of using his powers until the council said so. He will not be allowed any contact even with other people of his kind,"

He was expressionless.

"What do you want to say? Any regrets?" the judge asked.

Bitterness flickered in his eyes but it was gone as soon as it came.

"I didn't regret anything," was all he said.

But then the gigantic door opened and in came a pink-haired angel who braved passing through the corridors of the realm of Hell just to see him. She was panting, almost drained from the horrors she witnessed.

His eyes widened. The council stared in horror. This was preposterous and the first of its kind. she should also be punished severely.

But, just like him, it didn't look like she regret anything either.


	2. A Hot Cup of Tea

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Prompt**: Sasuke makes sure to finally keep his promise

* * *

**Note: **Finally done with my school work. –stretches fingers-

* * *

It was peak hour when Sasuke arrived the coffee shop.

He chose a place by the window and sat on the plush chair, his tired arms spread on the wooden armrest. His eyes regarded the pink-haired woman who was going from table to table and giving a hearty smile to every customer she sees.

He recognized the special cup reserved for tea on the circular wooden tray she held. Finally! His order was there. He straightened his back and waited patiently as Sakura delivered the other cups of coffee until only the cup of tea was left.

He watched as Sakura sighed in dissatisfaction, probably because of the fact that she couldn't avoid him after all. Expression grim and lips pursed, She turned to approach him.

He could understand why she was angry. He was not able to make it to their date yesterday. This was why he was here. He wanted to make it up to her.

"Here's your order sir," She didn't bother to hide any signs of displeasure in her voice. He watched her dainty fingers as she placed the cup of tea on the table before he looked up.

"Do you still need something?" Her brows were furrowed, her angry eyes were directed to him and her voice was formal. She refused to talk to him about the matter, especially at work.

"You! I need you"

Her heartbeat quickened at the husky, baritone voice. It was so smooth it almost lured her to forgive him but she managed to regain her composure. Her eyes were probing, searching for signs that she heard his words correctly.

"What?".

"I want another hot cup of tea with you later. I will wait for three hours until your shift. I'm not going anywhere,"

He will keep his promise this time.


	3. Staying Warm

**Title:** Nigh Rendezvous

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Prompt:** Sasuke visits Konoha every Friday night

* * *

The late-night breeze made the atmosphere especially cold. Sasuke stood at the outskirts of Konoha, eyes impassive and senses on heightened alert.

He only lowered his guard as soon as he detected a faint and familiar chakra signature from the shadows. He stepped closer and revealed himself. The figure ran and flung her arms around his shoulders.

His form stiffened at the abrupt and unexpected action. This was the first time she hugged him like this. Her hands were soft and comforting against his back and her warm breath tickled his neck. His arms remained at the sides waiting for her cries to subside.

Finally, she spoke "I heard you were killed. I had no way of confirming. I could only wait for Friday night."

"We escaped in time before they went to the hideout," he explained, his voice soothing and gentle. She thought she wouldn't hear it again. She pulled away and peered into his dark eyes. Sasuke stared back.

"Thank you for being safe," her voice was low and full of relief, her chest brimming with happiness.

It was always like this. He would visit the exact same location every Friday at exactly midnight. She would always be there. She would tell him what happened to her the whole week. Sometimes, they would look at the stars or they would just sit side by side on the branch of a tree overlooking the whole village. She did most of the talking. Sasuke didn't mind. He wasn't much of a conversationalist anyway. No one initiated physical contact until now. In the regular days, they were just there, contented with the quietness of the night.

This was the life of a criminal and a missing nin-always on the run and always on the lookout for enemies. It was cold, bitter and harsh.

Friday midnights were his solace. Sakura made sure he wouldn't be completely devoured by darkness.

She was always there to keep him warm.


	4. Misguided

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Note:** for Sasusaku month. I just posted this late.

* * *

**Prompt:** Misguided (Day 27)

**Rating:** K

* * *

Sasuke feels like he doesn't fit in for he was born in a time and place where men were taught how to be gentlemen and how to be kind to people in general.

He wasn't.

He doesn't do sweet. He doesn't talk much and he only has a few friends. It isn't that he doesn't try. He is just awkward. Unless you try hard enough, he would never open up.

Sakura feels as if she is an embarrassment for she existed at a time and age where women were taught to be submissive, quiet and shy. Norms of conduct dictates they have to greet their husbands modestly as soon as they arrive. They have to be gentle, womanly and graceful in the way they speak and act.

She wasn't these.

She pumps her fist in the air and shouts at the top of her voice when she's excited. She greets and hugs her husband at the door whenever he arrives. Aside from that, she is also carefree and a bit adventurous.

They were both misguided. They don't follow society conventions.

But underneath it all, they were just two individuals who chose to remain true to themselves

They found home in each other.

Suddenly, they were not misguided anymore.


	5. When the power fails

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Prompt:** When the power fails (Day 28) Sasusaku Month

**Rating:** K

**Note:** This is late but still, I want to post it. I had a blast this SS month BTW. Thank you. Also Thank you kishi for the SS moment

* * *

Sasuke had a soft spot for his mom and he wouldn't be here standing by the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest and avoiding any possible human interaction if it weren't for her. He was at a private ball sponsored by one of the richest family in town. Majority of the guests were single, upper class men and women who wanted to mingle with others.

The lively music did nothing to improve his mood. The faster the beat became, the more he got annoyed. He was determined to stay in this position and avoid dancing or talking with anyone for the rest of the night. It was not that he abhorred it. Heck he talk to his parents and his brother a lot. He just wasn't interested at the moment.

"Ouch! Idate that hurts!"

He turned and spotted a certain pink-haired woman a few meters from where he stood. Her arms were wrapped around another man's shoulders, trying so hard to keep up with his sloppy footwork.

"Geez Idate! Move faster, will you?"

"Sorry Sakura. I will," Idate had both hands on her waist. He didn't look angry at what she said. On the contrary, it seemed like he was having the time of his life.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. They were close…too close. His hands balled into fists. There was only so much he could take and his patience was running thin. Oh how he hated his own self for being so damn possessive of her.

Sakura laughed and Sasuke pushed away the nagging voice that told him to march over there and take her away. That was not a sign of maturity. This was a ball and it was normal for men and women to dance with people from the opposite sex. However, this was not to say he will not keep a close watch on them. Sakura was too naïve and he wouldn't let anyone take advantage of it.

A minute passed and his trained eyes spotted Idate's right hand slowly moving lower. That was the last straw. He had given the guy a chance but it seemed his intentions weren't pure at all.

He marched towards them but halted when the music stopped and darkness descended upon the hall. Collective gasps and complaints filled the place. People groped and shouted one another's name in the darkness.

Sasuke smirked. He was gifted with eyes that could see well even in the dark. After recovering from the momentary shock of power outage, he walked stealthily and stopped in front the pair. Without warning, he snatched Sakura from the man's grip by grabbing her waist and pulling her close to him, their lower bodies almost touching. Sakura almost stumbled from the abruptness and lack of gentleness. Her first reaction was to gasp and flail her limbs to free herself from the arms of the stranger. She refused to scream in terror and give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her terrified.

"Sakura, where are you?" Panic surfaced in Idate's chest and he groped in the dark, desperate to find out if she was all right. Suddenly, the music and the light filled the hall again. Murmurs of gratefulness and happiness were all around. The panic died down and once again, every one resumed the dancing and merrymaking, oblivious to what transpired among the three.

Mouth agape, Sakura peered into the dark eyes of her 'captor'. "S…Sasuke-kun?"

"I didn't know I'd see you here Sakura," They stared at each other. His warm breath were on the tip of her nose and his smooth, deep voice rendered her speechless.

"Let her go," Idate glared at the Uchiha, his voice laced with anger.

"I'm sorry but I'll have the next dance with my _fiancée_," he emphasized the last word with a voice that spoke of no arguments.

"Fiancée?" Idate looked at Sakura, about to ask for an explanation or some sort of confirmation but the Uchiha had already whisked her out of the hall, still with an arm around her waist.

**Outside the hall near the fountain**

"But Sasuke-kun, I thought our relationship was supposed to be a secret,"

"No. I've decided I'm going to tell my everyone about it. Damn the consequences. They should deal with it," He took her hand and raised its back to his lips, kissing it tenderly, his eyes never leaving hers. Sakura melted at the sight.

"Sorry for pulling you too hard. I was just angry,"

She pulled her hand and put her hands on her hips. "Make up for it. Dance with me,"

His lips quirked upward in amusement. "Now?"

"Well, I could hear the song even from here. So what do you think?"

"You're incorrigible." Still, he offered his hand. She took it.

He would never dance with another woman besides her.


	6. He wants to keep her safe

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Prompt:** He wanted to keep her safe

**Note:** Dedicated to Chapter 181

* * *

Sasuke stared at Sakura's unconscious form on the bench, hair splayed in different directions. Stray strands of hair covered her face and he reached out to tuck them behind her ear.

He had so many things he wanted to say but once again, he fell prey to his own awkwardness. He wasn't a man of speech. He didn't think he would ever be one. All he could say was thank you.

He caressed her cheeks and his expression softened if only for a moment. She was his last chance at humanity. Once he leaves, he could never go back. He had to say goodbye.

But still, even as he trudged down the path of revenge, he just couldn't bring himself to say it. Goodbye means end and he didn't think he would ever be ready for that.

"Don't fall in love with me," he whispered to the night air.

It would do her no good to go with him now that he had chosen to seek for power. No matter how much it will break him, he will say the words again once he meet her in the future.

And it was all because he wanted to keep her safe

He would protect her even from his own self.


	7. Perfection

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Prompt:** Perfection

* * *

Sasuke felt life was boring. Good looks. High academic standing. Influential family. The list could go on. He had all these without exerting too much effort.

He was just perfect. People wanted to be like him. They wanted to follow his footsteps. They wanted his looks and his influence.

Even women of all shapes, sizes and personality wanted him. He just needed to choose.

But then, when college life came, Sasuke discovered he wasn't that perfect after all.

His realization came in the form of a pink-haired woman. Her name was Haruno Sakura and she was the first woman who told him he was a parasite feeding on his family's success. She told him he would never achieve anything on his own. He was pissed off and he wanted to prove her wrong.

The irony was, after she told him all these insults, he found out she was in love with him after all.

Poor Sakura. He wanted to give her a hard time. He wanted to prove her wrong. He wanted to show her he was perfect! He wanted her to worship the ground he walked on.

Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky.

Good looks? Well, Haruno Sakura has a bigger fans club than him. She was one of the top medicine students in the university. Her kind-heartedness, intelligence and good looks attract men most of the time.

High Academic Standing? Well, Sakura was almost at par with him when it comes to Academics. If he slacked off, then they could be equals in the future.

Influential family? Sakura came from an average, middle-class family but her influence is astounding. She works harder than anyone and that makes her very influential.

The list could go on. She was the first woman that ever fascinated him.

It is through her that Sasuke realized he is just human.

He realized he wasn't that perfect after all.


	8. Excuses

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Prompt**: Excuses

* * *

There was something suspicious that day. A series of coincidences led to Sakura meeting Sasuke on her way to the hospital that morning and bumping into him when she went out to eat lunch in the afternoon.

It didn't end there.

That evening, on her way home, she saw him on a bench in the park and he had offered to walk her home. When she refused and told him she could make it on her own, he said he had some business in that part of the village to take care of anyway so she was not bothering him.

They walked abreast. Sakura looked at him from her periphery. He had changed a lot. He was no longer the Sasuke she once idolized as a child. That boy whose main goals are to murder his brother and restore the Uchiha clan to its former glory was gone. An honorable man had replaced him. Underneath that cold and aloof exterior was someone who longed for warmth, compassion and understanding.

A smile appeared on Sakura's lips. "Thanks for walking me home Sasuke-kun,"

He didn't look at her. "'I didn't really wait for you on the bench you know. I have an important business in your neighborhood. It's not like I'm making any excuses just to see you for the rest of the day," She tried to hold back her laughter. He was uncharacteristically talkative today and it made him sound like a guilty person who still insisted on denying his crime.

"Whatever you say Sasuke-kun," She stepped closer, held his hand in hers and interlaced their fingers.

Sasuke didn't pull back.


	9. Dangerous Territory

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Prompt:** Dangerous Territory

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, the notorious leader of the rebel group, Hawk , opened a heavy, wooden door to reveal a staircase leading to the basement of his former mentor's hideout. Complete darkness would have enveloped the room if it weren't for the series of torches placed on both sides of the long hallway that illuminated the place.

Sasuke didn't mind the eerie silence. In fact, if his expression were any indication, he seemed to welcome it. He trudged down the stairs, his senses on alert for anything that lurked in the shadows.

Once he reached the end, he walked to a large, cold and dark hallway which served as an underground prison for Orochimaru's test subjects. Since he finally succeeded in killing his old mentor, he planned to set the prisoners free.

Whispers among the prisoners pervaded the area. He passed one cell after another but stopped when he heard a series of sobs amidst the noise. He went closer to a certain cell and saw someone sitting on the floor, knees bent and face buried In between them. The only thing he could see was the pink hair of whoever it was.

"Keep quiet! I'll free everyone," his voice was powerful and commanding. There was no emotion in it.

Filled with a newfound hope, the woman tilted her head. Despite the darkness, Sasuke found himself staring in awe at her green eyes. They were unlike anything he had ever seen. It was full of despair and sadness but reflects hope and longing at the same time.

"Really?" with a bit of difficulty, the woman managed to stand and walk towards him with wobbly steps. She held the prison bars and looked at him as if he was some sort of a final lifeline she needed to cling to in order to survive.

"Yes,"

"Thank you," Her eyes shone with happiness and Sasuke just couldn't look away.

Right then and there he decided she was that sliver of calmness in that dangerous territory.


	10. Obsession

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Prompt:** Obsession

* * *

Three years ago, if Sasuke will be asked to give an adjective that best describes his classmate, Haruno Sakura, he will say she is 'obsessive'.

Every morning, whenever she gets to see him walk by the corridor or any part of the school grounds, she would approach and greet him.

Sometimes, she would doodle hearts on the last page of her notebook and write his and her name inside them.

She never fails to give him gifts everytime there is an occasion that calls for it.

It all changed when they were fifteen and Sakura was appointed head of their class. From then on, she was always busy. Instead of the usual greeting beaming with happiness that she reserved for him, all he got everytime was a hurried hello.

Her fangirl days were over. Her declarations of love stopped. If anything, the only thing that remained constant was her practice of giving him gifts.

Unconsciously, day by day, he started to miss her.

* * *

Sasuke stared out the window. His eyes stayed on the school garden where he saw Sakura sitting on one of the school benches with a book splayed on her lap. She looked so peaceful and ethereal. A gust of wind blew her hair in different directions and Sasuke wondered how he didn't notice it before. Her change was gradual he almost missed it. She was, indeed, breathtakingly beautiful and before he knew it, he was already staring.

"Sasuke-kun," her voice snapped him out of the trance. Sakura had looked up to see him peering down from the window of their room at the third floor of the school building. A smile, sweet and enchanting, appeared on her lips and Sasuke's heart jolt.

Times have changed. Maybe he was the one obsessed with her after all.

Or maybe he was just…in love.


	11. A Place to Belong

****Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto

* * *

**Prompt:** A Place to Belong

**Note:** Dedicated to 693. I accept drabble requests. You may send them through reviews or PM. Thanks :-)

* * *

Sakura was still annoying just like how she was before and it amazed him how her words still had the same effect as they did back then when he threw away his past in search for power.

How could this woman made his resolve falter? He wondered. She was insignificant and he was ten times more powerful than she would ever be. Why does she keep trying? He didn't understand anything…at all.

"I have no absolutely no reason to love her," He turned his back to her, his expression hidden and unknown. He hoped the words came out harsh. He needed her to hate him-needed to make her realize she was a fool for devoting herself to a man with no future or whatsoever.

"And likewise, I could see no reason why she would love me." He added, turning his head slightly into her direction. Despite his words, her eyes still held that determination in them and immediately, memories of the clan, his parents and Itachi flashed before him. For a fleeting second he felt an overwhelming vulnerability engulfed him. For that fraction of a moment, his old self was back but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

She was offering her a place to belong and he planned to decline the offer.

He didn't think he deserved any of it.


	12. Online

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Prompt:** Sakura and an accidental confession

* * *

Sakura just couldn't resist looking at Uchiha Sasuke's Facebook profile whenever she is online. He is one of the hottest and most popular guys in school yet he never had a girlfriend. He was mysterious and his account only has a few pictures. Even status updates were seldom and his timeline was filled with posts of mutual friends.

Ino, Sakura's best friend and roommate, emerged from the bathroom door and rolled her eyes when she saw her friend still sitting cross-legged on her bed while staring longingly at the glowing laptop screen.

"You've been staring at his picture for fifteen minutes already," Ino stated.

Sakura ignored the remark. Instead, she opened a chat box and typed the words "I love you". Ino sat beside her with her feet on the floor and peeked at the computer screen.

"Wow! You're going to confess? You've got guts!"

She looked at her best friend "No! I do this all the time. I type my confession and I erase it afterwards. She pressed 'delete' as she explained the details. When she looked back to the screen, her eyes widened. Nervousness seized her limbs and she felt herself go numb for she realized she had accidentally pressed 'enter'.

Feeling sorry, Ino patted her on the shoulder, muttered a 'good luck' and proceeded to comfort her for the next two hours.

* * *

Dread and nervousness filled Sakura once she stepped onto the university grounds. There was simply no escape. Uchiha Sasuke was her classmates in all subjects after all. She could only hope nothing negative will come out from her accidental confession last night or that she doesn't see him too soon when her inner self was in so much turmoil.

Unfortunately, when she walked by the hallway leading to her first class, she saw him standing by the side while talking with his blond friend. She was about to take a step backward to take the other way when he saw her from the corner of his eye. Heart pounding erratically, she moved forward and tried to pretend she didn't see him. However, he had already stepped forward and blocked her path.

They stared at each other for a while, seemingly in trance. The sounds and people faded into the background until there was only the two of them. Sasuke seemed hesitant but he was the first one who broke the silence.

"Konoha Park, tomorrow weekend, 10am," he said before turning and walking away. He said it so fast, almost as if he was embarrassed. Sakura stared at his back, mouth agape and speechless. Naruto, who witnessed the exchange, was equally shocked as well.

"Wow! Teme finally got the balls to ask you out. Who would have thought he could actually do it! He has been trying for years."

Sakura turned to the blond. "What do you mean?"

"He likes you ever since High School and he made sure to sign up in all the classes you were in for this semester. Well, good luck with your date!" Naruto bid her goodbye and followed his friend.


	13. Picking up the Pieces

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Prompt:** Picking Up the Pieces

* * *

The prison was cold, dark and eerie but Sasuke could care less. He didn't flinch even when he was forcefully brought to the place while his hands were bound by chakra-draining cuffs for his heart had hardened through the years and he didn't think something would even affect him or make him go back the way he used to. Maybe death is the answer to it all. Maybe after that he will finally find genuine peace.

But then there was _them_

Team Seven

Many times Naruto had tried to run after him and tried with all his might to change his mind. Meanwhile, Kakashi had been a big support, always pointing out that he was not alone and that there are people who are still willing to accept him even after all he did.

And then there was _her_

She was a part of Team Seven but strangely enough, he'd put her in another category. To him, she was like a storm-someone he didn't wish to be there; someone who unknowingly has the power to turn his life choices upside-down.

He looked up when he heard the door creak. As expected, it was her again. He remained cross-legged on the floor, not even bothering with a nod of acknowledgement at her presence.

Sakura stood in front of his cell. She stared at him for a moment before taking a deep breath. "How are you?" she asked even if she knows she wouldn't get an answer anyway.

He regarded her with impassive eyes and didn't say anything. Unfazed, she continued. "Why didn't you kill me back then?" she asked, referring to that incident before his fight with Naruto.

"How about you? Why are you still here? Why do you still visit every single day?" He asked, ignoring her question.

There were unpsoken meanings behind their words. She asks why he didn't kill her and it wasn't that he didn't. _He couldn't._He asks why she is still here and why she still visits. She wasn't forcing herself. _She just had to._

"If we could go back in time, would you have stayed?" She knew he wouldn't answer. She just had to let all the frustrations out. Who knows? Maybe he would answer in the affirmative. Maybe deep inside him he still cares for them. It would be a big comfort if he still does.

"Sakura-san, visiting time's over!" an ANBU had opened the door and interruped their conversation. Sakura gave Sasuke one last look before she turned and walked away. Once she was gone, darkness and silence had once again descended all over place.

"I would have stayed with you," he whispered to no one in particular. It was the answer to her question. If he had a chance, he will stay.

And he meant every word. He was broken and he wanted to pick up the pieces.


	14. Game

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

**Prompt:** Game

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke always beats Sakura at chess but she still keeps on trying. However, over the years, there was still no success for the more she gets better, the more skilled he becomes. Once she almost came close to winning but Sasuke, the ever popular chess prodigy, did not lose his cool and still managed to beat her once and for all.

Sasuke's winning streaks started when they were twelve and continues up to the present when both of them are already sixteen. Sasuke seems to have a penchant for remaining calm and collected at every game while Sakura, being the competitive one, was the exact opposite of cool.

Family members and friends find the pair's bickering over the game highly amusing. Sometimes, they would tease Sakura over her constant loses and would even jokingly ask Sasuke to let her win even once. The Uchiha never relented. In fact, he seemed to enjoy beating over and over again.

At least until that one fateful day

It was Saturday morning when Sakura arrived at the Uchiha Manor to once again challenge Sasuke to another game of chess. Both of them sat, knees folded and across each other, on the front porch with the large chessboard between them.

Sakura had the white chess pieces, giving her the privilege to make the first move. Before she started, she took a deep breath, as if gathering up courage, and faced her opponent.

"Sasuke-kun, If I win this game, I'll be your girlfriend,"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He was caught off guard by the sudden statement and he looked intently into her eyes.

"That is a joke, right?"

She shook her head. "No. I am dead serious." Her expression reflected her words and before he could reply, she had already moved the white pawn at the farthest right of the chessboard two steps to the front.

Sasuke was completely torn but then, he smirked.

Needless to say, after a few minutes, Sakura won her first ever game against him and Sasuke definitely, isn't complaining. After all, who would complain when your first love is already your official girlfriend? Not him


	15. Meeting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Prompt:** Salad tells her dad about her mom's suitors

* * *

Sasuke keeps things mostly to himself and he isn't particularly fond of talking to other people outside the sphere of family and friends unless they are for work or for other very important reasons.

This is why he hates PTA meetings.

PTA meetings require human interaction. He had only been to one and it brought him a major headache. The moment his child's teacher tried to get him and the other parents to suggest ideas on the current school project, he remained quiet, all the while wishing that everything would soon be over.

However, this doesn't mean he hates being involved in something that concerns his daughter's welfare. If there was another way, aside from attending PTA meetings, that he could be a part of his child's school life then he would gladly do it.

Sasuke hates PTA so much that Uchiha Sakura, the one and only matriarch of the family, decided to be the one to attend the next meetings. This remains a practice until Salad told Sasuke something that happened in school.

* * *

The father and daughter sat on the front porch one morning when Sasuke asked his daughter a barrage of questions. Salad's short answers reminded him of how much they were alike.

"Has someone been bullying you?"

"No dad. I'll kick their ass if they do,"

"How about studies?"

"It's going fairly well,"

"And training?"

"Teacher says I'm good in chakra control,"

"Boys?"

"They are annoying."

Sasuke nodded his head at this.

"What about that last PTA?"

"I glared at mom's suitors,"

"Wait what? Suitors?"

"Yeah some of the student's relatives keep on looking at her and there were some who asked for her number,"

"And what did mom do?"

"Just smiled politely and walked away,"

"Did the other men follow her around?"

"Some didn't. I glared at the others who followed her and they went away," Salad said proudly.

"Good,"

They smirked at each other. Sakura appeared from the living room door, all dressed-up for work. Even without makeup, she looks like a queen, all regal even when she's just wearing her usual hospital attire.

"I have to go now. Take care okay," She said before kissing each one of them on the cheek.

To her surprise, before she went out, Sasuke informed her he would be the one to attend the next PTA meeting.


	16. Out of Time

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Prompt: **Sasuke is at the brink of death

* * *

They saw your life flashes before your eyes right when you are at the brink of death. Sasuke didn't believe it until that fateful day,

He was on a mission with fellow ANBU members when they were ambushed by a group of ninjas whose members have skills that rival those of the Akatasuki.

Both groups put up a good fight. At the end, Sasuke's group prevailed but at a high price. Three were severely wounded and Sasuke, who fought valiantly, almost succumbed to death because of multiple injuries and loss of blood.

He was at his most vulnerable state and he really felt he was going to die. As he struggled with the excruciating pain, memories after memories of people he cared about flashed before him. He saw his deceased family members and relatives, other acquaintances, friends and _HER_

It was that fraction of a time just when he was about to close his eyes that he realized he would have given everything to see and hear Sakura's voice one last time.

It was after two weeks that Sasuke finally awoke to the sight of the Konoha hospital's pristine white ceiling.

"Sasuke-kun,"

He tilted his head and saw her by her bedside. With a bit of difficulty, he managed to sit up. He looked around. When the realization that he was given another chance at life finally sunk in, it was her name that he first called out.

"Sakura…"

Crying tears of joy, Sakura latched herself onto him, her arms around his shoulders.

"I almost died of worry but now, I'm happy you're finally awake. Oh Sasuke-kun if you only knew how scared I was," she said in between in sobs.

Her warmth reminded Sasuke of his family's love. With shaky hands, he reciprocated the hug.

"I'll treat you better from now." he whispered.

He wasn't a wordsmith. That was all he could say but it held a lot of meaning.

He will take care of her. He will make sure to protect her. He will never make her cry again. He will make her the happiest woman in the world.

He will do all these before time runs out on him.


	17. Lady Lawyer

**Prompt: **Sakura is a lawyer and Sasuke is her client

* * *

The series of courtroom battle finally drew to a close and the verdict was given. Each criminal responsible for the Uchiha clam massacre was sentenced to a punishment befitting his or her crime and it was all thanks to the efforts of Haruno Sakura, one of the most brilliant and intelligent lawyers Sasuke had ever met. Initially, no one had trusted her to handle the case and it was only him who took the risk and put his faith into her.

She succeeded just as Sasuke had predicted. It was because of her that he could finally put his worries to rest and sleep well in the succeeding nights.

"Sasuke-kun," he was snapped from his stupor by the voice. A beaming Sakura approached and extended her hand to him. He shook it.

"Congratulations! You've made it,"

"No. It's thanks to YOU I made it," he emphasized.

Heat reddened her cheeks at the rare compliment. "So, how about a dinner later? You know, to celebrate,"

He smirked and nodded. "Dinner sounds good. And perhaps the following day a trip to the movie theater and after that, a vacation? or another dinner?"

"Is THE Sasuke Uchiha asking me out?"

"It's your choice Sakura. So, do you agree?" His expression was stoic but underneath that exterior was the exact opposite. Deep inside, his heart was doing somersaults and getting all giddy and afraid at the same time.

She smiled. "I'd be glad to go out with you Sasuke-kun,"

Her reply was sweet music to his ears and he could not ask for anything more in the world.


End file.
